


Дракон, значит. Подумаешь.

by Penelope_Foucault



Series: Драконы, Робины, клоны и другие звери [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэмиан судорожно вздохнул. В голове было очень много вопросов, но всё вытесняла мысль, что эта стрёмная ящерица сожрала мерзотного Дрейка. Сожрала, прожевала, отхаркнула его косточки и кусочки сухих мозгов, и теперь спокойно себе переваривает!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дракон, значит. Подумаешь.

В том, что Дрейка благословили на ремонт кинотеатра «Монарх» и переезд туда, было что-то тревожное и не очень правильное. Чем его не устраивал какой-нибудь из пентхаузов, которых у отца было множество по всему городу? Или квартира его — Дрейка — отца, в какой бы дыре она не была, чем ему не понравилась? Зачем ему комплекс в несколько этажей, если у них была пещера, а сам Дрейк раньше распрекрасно умещал все свои манатки в бункере три на два метра?  
Дрейк бесил Дэмиана столько, сколько Дэмиан был с ним знаком. Всем, что делал. Тем, как он это делал, с каким видом он это делал, и как он в этом преуспевал. Даже когда никто о нём не говорил, Дэмиану казалось, что призрак Дрейка витает где-то поблизости, немо напоминая всем окружающим, что как бы Дэмиан не хорохорился, Робин тут всё равно только один.  
Потом оказалось, что у Дрейка за спиной солидный опыт общения с приставками типа NES, первыми плойками и подобным, и образ заносчивого зануды покрылся значительными трещинами. Ещё через пару недель Дэмиан нашёл его школьный аттестат, и совсем перестал понимать, что из себя этот Дрейк представляет.  
К бывшему кинотеатру Дэмиан пришёл, чтобы вернуть Дрейку игру «Алан Уэйк», сюжет которой подозрительно напоминал Уэйну гремучую смесь из книг Стивена Кинга и древностей вроде «Твин Пикса». Прошёл он её за пару дней, натерев джойстиком мозоли на костяшках пальцев, и теперь рассчитывал, что Дрейк выдаст ему что-нибудь ещё. Кажется, тот обещал ему «Хэви Рейн» на недельку, чтобы Дэмиан мог получить все желаемые концовки.  
Дэмиан размышлял об этом, нажимая на кнопку звонка. С его стороны это было невероятно вежливо. Он же прекрасно знал, как попасть к Дрейку домой, но честно решил сначала предупредить его, что пришёл.  
Он-то, конечно, пришёл, и даже позвонил. А вот Дрейк, кажется, решил, что в воскресенье у него есть дела помимо вечного занудствования и работы.  
Дэмиан немного потоптался на пороге, чувствуя себя глупо. Порог выходил в переулок, и мимо периодически кто-то проходил. Уэйн ещё пару раз нажал на кнопку, но никто ему так и не открыл. И на телефон Дрейк упорно не отвечал — ни на один. Подозрительно и даже жутковато. Не девушка же у него появилась, честное слово.  
Так что, немного поразмыслив, Дэмиан всё же завернул за бывший кинотеатр, забрался по пожарной лестнице на соседнее здание, перепрыгнул с крыши на крышу и влез в дом Дрейка через чердачное окно. Отключать сигнализацию с помощью айфона и какой-то матери Дэмиан уже научился. Правда, Дрейк, кажется, ему подсказок пару оставил, или специально сделал лазейку. После того случая с расстрельным списком он был подозрительнее и параноидальнее обычного, и если уж Дэмиан смог взломать его систему безопасности обычным мобильником, значит, Дрейк слажал где-то специально.  
В общем, в дом Дэмиан попал, и даже в гостиную, где жили приставки, плазма и здоровенный шкаф с кучей игр, спустился. Гостиная была огромная, будто Дрейк в футбол тут играл втихаря, или закатывал клубные вечеринки с голыми девицами. И то, и то в его характер как-то не вписывалось, но когда-то он и геймером Дэмиану не казался.  
Только вот гостиная предстала перед Дэмианом в совсем неожиданном виде. Окна были тщательно закрыты механическими ставнями, но кое-где горели лампы, создавая жутковатый полумрак. На полу был аккуратно расстелен слой прозрачного целофана, в некоторых местах осторожно склеенный изолентой. Красивыми такими чёрными крестиками. Весь этот целофан был художественно обмазан кровью и кишками, причём так, что даже Дэмиана, выросшего в Лиге теней, где кровь и кишки не были редкостью, замутило. Кое-где — он готов был поклясться — он даже видел ошмётки то ли мышц, то ли внутренних органов, и даже обломки костей.  
А посреди всего этого, прямо рядом с плазмой, приставками и шкафом с играми, уютно устроился огромный красный дракон. Он свернулся как кот, обняв себя собственным длиннющим хвостом, и дышал так, что мокрый от крови целофан трепетал.  
Дэмиан нахмурился — он был уверен, что драконов не существует. Неужели это какой-то идиотский розыгрыш? Но Дрейк не был способен на розыгрыши. Разве нет?  
В комнате по-настоящему пахло кровью. Но для розыгрыша ведь можно и на скотобойню сходить?  
Дракон пошевелился и перевернулся на спину, открыв взору Дэмиана золотистое чешуйчатое брюхо. При этом он успел слегка дохнуть на младшего Уэйна, и теперь Дэмиан мог поклясться, что существо у Дрейка в гостиной было настоящим драконом. Метров много в длину. Явно больше двух. Один хвост чего стоил.  
Красно-золотой дракон, чешуйчатый и с рядом чёрных костяных пластин вдоль хребта. Как это вообще возможно.  
Дэмиан судорожно вздохнул. В голове было очень много вопросов, но всё вытесняла мысль, что эта стрёмная ящерица сожрала мерзотного Дрейка. Сожрала, прожевала, отхаркнула его косточки и кусочки сухих мозгов, и теперь спокойно себе переваривает! Дэмиан не знал, как к этому относиться, как и не знал, кто и зачем предварительно облепил всю гостиную целофаном. У дракона вроде бы слишком неудобные для поклейки изоленты лапы? На всякий случай Дэмиан решил только спасти приставки, прежде чем отправляться домой и сообщать отцу, Пенниуорту и Грейсону эту приятнейшую... то есть пренеприятнейшую новость.  
Дэмиан тихо спустился с лестницы и ступил на целофан так, что тот даже не зашуршал. Дракон, тем не менее, вздрогнул, перевернулся, подтянув под себя добрый кусок подстеленных под него разделанных пакетов (Уэйн только благодаря своей ловкости и тренированности успел отскочить), и уставился на Дэмиана, широко распахнув глаза. Он прижался к земле и по-кошачьи чуть приподнял зад с длиннющим хвостом. Зрачки у чудища расширились, и он застыл, глядя на Дэмиана как на добычу.  
Быть сожранным так же, как Дрейк, Дэмиану не улыбалось. Он отступил было назад, но дракон быстро попереступал задними лапами и преодолел расстояние между собой и Дэмианом в один прыжок, накрыв его огромным крылом. Уэйн охнул, сгруппировался и сумел откатиться в сторону. Как раз на целофан. Дракон тут же развернулся, снеся настольную лампу и оставив вмятину на стене, и накрыл Дэмиана лапой. Уэйн напрягся. Дракон убрал лапу, с интересом глядя, как «добыча» в кувырке уходит поближе к приставкам и подальше от него. Дэмиан подскочил на ноги, и даже удержал равновесие, хотя всё вокруг было перемазано кровью. И скользило.  
Дракон склонил голову набок, прижался к полу и засеменил к Дэмиану, так что Уэйну снова пришлось отступать. Он откатился к дивану и схватил уцелевший торшер, вырвал его из розетки и стал отмахиваться им. Чудище, кажется, это только больше забавляло. Оно начало ловить торшер лапой, отпуская каждый раз. Дэмиану показалось, что он в жуткой и реалистичной версии того сопливого мультика, который так нравился Грейсону. Как же его там... ах, да. «Как приручить дракона». Судя по кровавым разводам, оставшимся от Дрейка, если бы Дэмиан попробовал погладить этого гиганта по морде, он бы просто лишился руки.  
Едва подумав об этом, младший Уэйн в очередной раз отлетел в сторону после того, как дракон дёрнул лапой торшер, на чём-то подскользнулся и вляпался в вымазанные слюной, слизью и кровью куски желудка с вывалившейся из него зеленоватой полупереваренной массой, и что-то, напоминающее печень. Скорее всего, это была печень. Дэмиану очень хотелось, чтобы это была всего лишь печень.  
Он попытался встать, но угодил рукой в пожёванные серые кишки.  
— Фу, — выдохнул Дэмиан, ещё раз предприняв попытку встать. Он, конечно, всегда мечтал намотать кишки Дрейка на кулак. Но, пожалуй, не в обстоятельствах, при которых ему самому кишки могли пустить.  
Всё было бы просто прекрасно, если бы, едва поднявшись на ноги, Дэмиан не оказался снова придавленным к полу. Дракон вжал его лапой прямо в кишки, тихо заурчал и совершенно неожиданно просто свернулся клубочком опять. Лапу с Дэмиана, правда, он так и не убрал. А она была достаточно тяжёлой, чтобы Дэмиану было сложно даже просто дышать, не то что выбраться. Стоило ему хоть шевельнуться, дракон немедленно реагировал. В конце концов он обхватил Уэйна лапой так крепко, что тому осталось только сдаться и затаиться, выжидая. Чтобы, если дракон попытается его сожрать, едва проснувшись, можно было вырваться из пасти, не дать себя прожевать и сбежать.  
Бдить было не очень просто. Время тянулось медленно (кажется, целая вечность прошла), кишки неприятно пахли, дракон мурлыкал во сне, как котик, и это убаюкивало. Только воспитание Лиги теней и тренировки самого Бэтмена помогали Дэмиану не уснуть в цепкой лапе адского зверя. Он бодрствовал и боялся моргать, чтобы не пропустить момент пробуждения дракона.  
Чёрт знает, сколько прошло времени, но дракон снова проснулся только когда хлопнула входная дверь, и по всему дому раздался зычный голос чёртова Грейсона:  
— Эй, Тимбо, ты уже переварил свою корову? Я принёс тебе диск с «Гремлинами», как насчёт маленького братского марафона по идиотским ужастикам прошлого?  
Дэмиан чуть не заорал, чтоб Грейсон бежал со всех ног и не дал дракону схватить ещё и себя. Хватит с них радости лишения Дрейка, не хватало ещё на этой же неделе скормить ящеру настоящего младшего Уэйна и Грейсона вдобавок.  
Но фраза про переваренную корову как-то его насторожила. Особенно в сочетании с целофаном, которым была застелена вся гостиная.  
Грейсон вошёл в комнату как раз когда дракон поднял голову на этой своей длинной шее и уставился на Дика, любопытно моргнув.  
— Ну так что? — переспросил чёртов Грейсон. Дэмиан крякнул у дракона в лапе и издал сдавленный вопль:  
— Грейсон, какого хера?!  
— Ой, — удивился Грейсон. Дэмиан слегка вывернулся и смог рассмотреть, как Дик копается у себя в рюкзаке и достаёт ярко-зелёный пульверизатор. Бесстрашно шагнув к дракону, Грейсон направил ему в морду своё жалкое оружие — чем вызвал у Дэмиана разочарованный стон, призванный обозначить, какой же Грейсон тупой — и нажал на рычажок, пустив в морду дракона несколько струй воды.  
— Фу, Тим! Плохой дракон, немедленно брось нашего младшего брата! — строго сказал он.  
— Что, — успел спросить Дэмиан, прежде чем дракон разжал лапу, уронив Уэйна обратно в чьи-то останки. Видимо, всё же не Дрейка. — Я думал, Дрейка съели?..  
— Не совсем, — Грейсон, шурша целофаном, подошёл к нему и помог встать. — Тебе что, не показался подозрительным целофан?  
— Я предположил, что Дрейк выбрал способ самоубийства такой же уебищный, как он сам, — буркнул Дэмиан, тщетно пытаясь отряхнуться.  
— Рот с мылом вымою, — заметил Грейсон, обняв его за плечи. Он развернул Уэйна лицом к дракону и фыркнул: — Смотри.  
Дракон зевнул, внимательно посмотрел на Грейсона и Дэмиана, а потом раскинул свои огромные крылья, только чтобы завернуться в них, как в кокон. Кокон этот замерцал и засиял, будто золото на солнце. Он становился всё меньше и меньше, и в конце его свет стал почти слепящим. Дэмиан зажмурился на миг, только чтоб открыть глаза и обнаружить посреди замызганной кровью гостиной голого Дрейка в красно-золотой чешуе.  
— Вот вечно тебе нужно весь кайф обломать, Дик, — проворчал он, поднял руки и потянулся, привстав на носочки. Чешуя с тихим шелестом осыпалась с его плечей и спины, обнажив бледную кожу. Он зевнул и пошёл к тумбочке возле дивана.  
— Я знаю, что тебе неудобно в этом теле, Тим. Но ты не можешь позволить себе роскошь перманентного истинного облика, — Грейсон покачал головой. Он вдруг толкнул Дэмиана в спину, оттесняя его к краю целофанового покрова гостиной. Когда Уэйн ступил на пол, Грейсон остановился и кивнул на один из углов: — Что встал? Помоги мне собрать весь этот мусор.  
— Не помогу, — Дэмиан нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. — Пока кто-нибудь не объяснит мне, что происходит.  
— Ты умный мальчик и сам всё прекрасно понял, — занудно протянул Дрейк. Он стянул целофан с дивана, достал из тумбочки халат и бросил его на подлокотник. Потом он вернулся в центр комнаты и стал неторопливо стряхивать с тела золотые и красные чешуйки, становясь ещё более голым, чем был уже.  
— Что ты меня в кишках коровы искупал, и что ты гребанный дракон — да, — возмутился Дэмиан. У него в голове не укладывалось, что всё происходило на самом деле. И что он не замечал этого раньше. Как Дрейк вообще умудрялся и Робином быть, и в приставку играть, и в школе учиться, будучи таким огромным? — Я бы предположил, что ты оборотень и на самом деле превращаешься в дракона от безысходности, но слова Грейсона опровергают эту теорию.  
— Мои родители были драконами. И я вылупился драконом. Всё логично, — хладнокровно объяснил Дрейк, возвращаясь к дивану за халатом.  
— Хуле это логично?! — Дэмиан вскинул руки, обращаясь то ли к Дрейку, то ли к всевышнему — он сам ещё не решил.  
— Дэмиан, я вымою тебе рот с мылом! — загундел из угла Грейсон. Дэмиан только отмахнулся.  
— Гребанные драконы — это же сказки!  
— Кажется, ты вполне верил, что я тебя съем, пока трагично сопел у меня в лапе, — Дрейк завязал пояс халата и тоже стал сворачивать целофан.  
Дэмиан закатил глаза, попытался было что-то сказать, но просто замер с открытым ртом и поднятыми руками. Потом опустил их, шумно вздохнул и начал помогать бывшим Робинам убрать.  
После этого Дрейк любезно разрешил Дэмиану воспользоваться своей ванной (драконам она вообще нужна была? А как функционировало его человеческое тело? Дэмиан был готов поспорить, что Дрейк потел так же, как и все нормальные люди), и, кажется, даже успел заказать какую-то еду, пока Уэйн мылся и переодевался в дрейковы обноски (Дэмиан всё ещё старательно делал вид, что не носил крутую кожанку Тима не снимая, пока из неё не вырос). Дрейк даже «Хэви Рейн» ему включил, наверное, надеясь, что тот успокоится.  
Дэмиан, впрочем, никак не мог перестать думать о драконе теперь. Через пару минут он поставил игру на паузу и развернулся.  
— Я думал, что твоя фамилия подразумевает, что ты _селезень_.  
— А она подразумевает, что я — дракон, — Дрейк зажевал кусок ужасной панированной курицы в соусе терияки с таким видом, будто это не омерзительно. — У моей матери, кстати, девичья фамилия — Драго. Тоже означает дракон.  
— Обалдеть, — протянул Дэмиан, отчаянно делая вид, что такие подробности ему не интересны. — И ты сказал, что ты вылупился. Вылупился! Это как вообще?  
— Драконы откладывают яйца, — Дик пожал плечами и глотнул булькающей газировки. — Ты что, мультики не смотришь? Он ещё камни жрёт, если хочет огнём дышать.  
Дэмиан схватился за голову. Информации было слишком много и её нужно было переварить. Старательно.  
— И давно ты знаешь? — он уставился на Грейсона.  
— Да с тех пор, как он обучение проходить начал, — Дик рассеянно пожал плечами, будто в этом не было ничего особенного. — Ещё когда он был чуть больше метра в холке и метра два с половиной в длину. Малыш такой, прямо котёнок весом с бэтмобиль. Альфред его курочками кормил, — он закатил глаза, предаваясь воспоминаниям, и Дрейк пнул его пяткой в коленку.  
— Брюс, Дик и Альфред знали с самого начала. Стефани узнала, когда Брюс ей моё настоящее имя выдал. Джейсон как-то не вовремя нагрянул отношения выяснять и потом ходил со сломанной рукой, потому что я не рассчитал удар хвостом. Ещё Коннер знает. И Кэсси с Бартом, потому что мы все лучшие друзья, — Дрейк равнодушно пожал плечами. — Ну, и все, кто догадался. Касс, например, или Барбара. Я всё ждал, когда до тебя дойдёт.  
Прозвучало это как-то унизительно, и Дэмиану захотелось кинуться на Дрейка с кулаками. Или хотя бы обидеться. С другой стороны, открыв в себе такие неожиданные стороны, Дрейк окончательно разбил образ ушлепочного зануды и превратился даже в кого-то... типа интересного. Так что в ответ на оскорбление Дэмиан только буркнул:  
— Драконов не существует, — и снова взялся за джойстик. Дрейк у него за спиной тихо фыркнул и, кажется, заткнул порывающегося заржать Грейсона.  
— Вот поэтому, — сказал Дрейк, — ты и не понял, что я дракон.


End file.
